bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Lombardi
Lola Lombardi is Johnny's manipulative, attention-seeking and promiscuous girlfriend. Her promiscuity is the driving force between most of the events in Chapter 3. The personality and appearance of Lola is believed to be based on actress Molly Ringwald, who was popular in teen films during the 1980's such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Lola was voiced by Phoebe Strole. Appearance Lola has auburn hair cut short. She never wears the school uniform, instead dressing up in tight black leather outfits with leopard prints, a style of outfit that was popular among girls in the 1950s. She can occasionally be seen wearing yellow pajamas in the girls dorm when it's late. She appears on the front cover of a magazine called BlaBlaBla. In Game Role Jimmy first crosses Lola's path when Johnny Vincent, who suspects her of cheating on him, hires Jimmy to follow her and take pictures of proof. Getting caught does not slow Lola down, as she flirts with Algie so he'll do her homework, and Chad so he'll buy her stuff. Lola then begins stirring up trouble between Johnny and Jimmy, first provoking them into a bike race which Jimmy wins, and then convincing Jimmy to raid the Greaser's hideout in an abandonded building to get her personal belongings back. Later in the game, while Johnny is incarcerated, Lola begins asking people his whereabouts. Her mood switches rapidly from tears and grief to catty viciousness, indicating insincerity on her part. Personality Lola is promicious and a skilled manipulatrix, Jimmy being the only person during the course of the game she fails to use, and that only after suceeding several times previous and getting him in a lot of trouble. Due to Lola being very sexual, people consider her as a slut, whore, and/or tramp. Lola dislikes and is archrivals with Mandy, who she thinks is a "bitch". However, she hates Pinky even more and are sworn enemies due to the rivalry between the Greasers and Preppies, and they will attack each other on site. Quotes While walking around *No one understand how worth it is to be hot! *I don't know why Johnny would be mad at me. *I hope he won't think I'm cheap. When conversing *Sometimes, I worry that boys aren't everything. *Oh. Well... let's talk about me. *Did you hear what Mandy said about me? What a bitch! *I'm a nice girl, I'm nice to everyone! Taunting *You're a total washout! *Eat your heart out, loser! *Go back to your ugly friends! *You're just frustrated. Knocked out *I'm gonna tell Johnny! After making out *You smeared my lipstick, you beast! Hit by thrown dead rat *Eeew! That is just sick! Other students about Lola *Kirby: You hear that Lola's been two-timing her blind moron boyfriend? *Fatty: I hear Lola french kissed a boy he he heh *Gord: Derby says it's okay to date trashy girls like Lola, as long as you don't bring her to any parties. *Gord: I'm really starting to like that Lola girl, too bad daddy will never approve. *Trent: Lola and Mandy are fighting over me again. *Johnny Vincent: I wonder what Lola's doing right now *Algernon: Gosh, I can't believe Lola actually talked to me Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola